Seeing Ghosts
by Catie Kerwood
Summary: D2K fanfic. Cassandra Troy sees ghosts, and she's been living with it all her life. But when she moves to New Orleans, she is haunted by the ghost of something that wants to live again, no matter what the cost. The ghost of Dracula.
1. I

_"Cassandra…"_ Cassandra stirred in her sleep, hearing this voice echo through her mind. _"See me Cassandra…"_ her eyes opened and focused on the man standing at the foot of her bed. His green eyes seemed bottomless and she felt herself start to get pulled in. he held his hand out to her and she took it, allowing him to lift her to her knees, pulling her so she was in front of him. His face was darkly sensual as if carved from stone, his skin luminously pale, almost translucent.

She reached up to touch his face but he caught her hand, turned it over and laying a feather-light kiss on the fluttering pulse in her wrist. His hand released her and went to the back of her neck, cradling it, lacing his fingers in her hair. He started to bring her closer and her eyes closed, but instead of bringing her in for a kiss he turned her head to the side, craning her neck so it was exposed to him. His lips pressed against her throat and she wrapped her arms around his shoulder.

_"Save me Cassandra…"_ sharp pain speared through her body but gave away to pleasure. She buried her hands in his thick, curly black hair as his mouth moved at her throat.

"Cassie!" Cassandra woke with a start, looking at her friend Jessica who was shaking her. "You were screaming!"

"Screaming?" Cassandra asked dazedly.

"Yeah, screaming. You woke me up."

"I'm sorry."

"Oh hun don't be!" I was just so worried about you. You've been having these nightmares every night since we came to New Orleans."

"Jess there's something I have to tell you about me."

"Sweetheart, you're bleeding." Cassandra put her hand to her neck and came away with crymson fingers.

"What time is it?" she asked and looked at her alarm clock.

"It's two in the morning." Jess said and Cassandra groaned.

"Two in the morning and I'm wide awake." She said and got out of bed, grabbing her jeans and pulling them on over her underwear.

"Where do you think you're going?" Jess asked from her bed and she looked at her as she strapped on her sneakers.

"For a walk."

"At this hour?"

"Yeah."

"I don't think…"

"I'll be fine. You know where I'm going."

"The greenhouse?"

"The greenhouse." She said, pulling a brush through her hair and tying a black silken scarf around her neck to hide the wound there. "You go back to bed. I'll be back before we're due at work." She tugged her T-shirt straight and left her room, leaving the house that she and Jessica shared. She made her way through the near empty streets and to the chapel with a greenhouse on the roof. She blessed herself with holy water before making her way to the roof. She wandered among the planets, touching the green leaves, almost feeling the vibrations of their life. Most people didn't like coming up here, after three women had been found dead. Two of which had been beheaded; the third had had a pole sticking out of her chest. But she liked it up here, she shouldn't though, it's where the nightmares started.

_She was walking past at night when something caught her eye. She looked up at the chapel roof and saw a man standing on the ledge, staring down at the people, his eyes roaming over each one. He looked at her and held her gaze and it was then that she knew that he knew she could see him. The man wasn't alive, she could tell that by the wire wrapped around his throat and the deathly pallor of his skin. Then again, just because he wasn't alive didn't mean she couldn't see him._

_That's what she did, she saw ghosts. She didn't like _them_ knowing about it though, they tended to haunt her and try to get her to send messages to their loved ones, not caring that it would make her look like a total loon if she did. But the way he was looking at her calmed her and unsettled her at the same time. His gaze was hungry and wanting, but made her think of warm things. There was also such a stark loneliness and sadness in his eyes that she knew that he had died in an act of betrayal, probably by someone he cared about. She went into the chapel and onto the roof and there he was. His back was to the open night, staring at the greenhouse doors as if waiting for her. She had gone up to tell him that she couldn't help him and to not even bother trying to get her to, but his eyes had frozen the words in her throat. There was a slight dizzying sensation and she shook her head to clear it._

_He stepped off the ledge and onto the roof, walking towards her with such animalistic grace, his long black coat billowing out like a cape as he walked as if it had substance. He stopped very close to her and closed his eyes, inhaling deeply as if taking in her scent. His eyes opened and looked deeply into hers._

_"Cassandra." He said, his voice deep, and reached up, touching her face. She jerked away ghosts couldn't touch people. "I need your help."_

_"I—I—I can't help you." she stammered and he smiled, showing sharp teeth._

_"Oh but you can. I know you can, because you can see me. No one else can see me, not the _priest_," he spat out the word as if it disgusted him. "Nor the people who come up here to tend the plants. But you can." He pulled her tight against his body and she gasped as the hard muscle pushed against her frame. With his arms around her waist, he pulled her into a dip and kissed her passionately. It took her a little bit to respond but when she did, his intensity increased, his lips moving against hers roughly. He pulled his mouth from hers and buried his face in her neck, pleasure/pain lancing through her body._

It wasn't until she woke up slumped against the greenhouse doorway with the priest shaking her shoulder did she know that it had all been a dream. The ghost was standing over the priests back, looking down at him with disgust and then at her with hunger and satisfaction gleaming in his eyes, which had gone completely red, his skin flush with color. The priest looked over his shoulder, following her eyes but of course he didn't see him.

That was six months ago and here she was again, and there he was, standing on the ledge with his back to the night sky as if waiting for her.


	2. II

Okay, you may notice a lot of gratuitous kissing and such in this story. That's pretty much going on with what vampyres are all about, sex and death. Yup sounds good to me. Besides, I know quite a few Gerry fans that don't mind that one bit.

In this Hurricane Katrina never happened, poetic license.

_

* * *

_

"_I've been waiting for you."_ she saw his lips move but heard his voice in her mind.

"You need to stop." She said and a furrow appeared between his brows.

"_I don't understand."_

"You need to stop sending me these dreams. They're becoming more and more violent. I was bleeding when I woke up!"

"_I became over zealous. It won't happen again."_

"No it won't, because it's going to stop. I can't help you."

"_You won't."_

"No, I _can't_. What you're asking of me is impossible. You want to live again and I can't do that. I can see ghosts but I can't bring them back to life." her head started to spin and she braced herself against the doorway of the greenhouse. "No…" Cassandra whispered but it was too late. She was suddenly in his arms, cool satin sheets pressing against her back.

"_You can't…"_

"_I can." He said as he rained kisses on her skin._

"_Stop."_

"_You don't want me to."_

"_Stop!" she yelled and pushed against his chest with all her might, coming awake with a gasp. _"How dare you!" she was slumped against the greenhouse doorway, looking up at him as he stared down at her. She got to her feet and glared at him. "How dare you do that to me! How dare you treat me like something that you think you can bend and twist to your will. I don't care who you were when you were alive, but you're dead now, you can't treat people like that. Especially not me if you except me to help you."

"_I apologize."_

"I don't want to hear it. I can see the lie on your face, not to make a bad ghost pun or anything, but you're pretty transparent when it comes to things like that."

"_Like what?"_

"Showing remorse! Guilt!" she turned to walk away. "I don't know the particulars of your death, nor do I want to know, but I'm starting to think that who ever killed you did a world of good, you really are a dickhead." The air shifted and he passed right through her, turning around and looking at her with enraged red eyes, fangs peeking out from behind his lips. He swiped at her and there was a moment of uneasiness as his hand went through her throat. "You're a ghost, that means you are incorporeal, which means that _you aren't solid._ So don't bother getting huffy with me Mr. Dead Guy!" her head started to spin, tunnel vision narrowing her view. He smiled a sick kind of satisfied smile and then she blacked out completely.

_Someone was stoking her cheek._

"_Cassandra…" his voice was smooth and even, no trace of anger. "Come back Cassandra." Her eyes opened and she found herself with her head in his lap. They were lying on a bed of white silk; she could even feel the cool material against her skin. She remembered his earlier fury and flung herself away from him, landing on hard ground. He got off the bed and walked towards her in white silk pajama shorts, a small smile on his face. She didn't like the cold look in his eyes._

_Getting off the ground she started to run, pain flaring from her feet as she ran barefoot over rocks and sticks. She was running through woods, a setting sun in the distance. A branch tore at the white silk nightgown she was wearing but she kept running, stopping only to untangle her long blue/black hair from branches. Cassandra looked back, barely seeing the white bed and ran into a hard chest, stumbling back several inches to regain her balance. He was standing in front of her, that smile still on his face but the look in his green eyes was now hot and hungry. He held his hand to her and she watched as her hand raised on its own accord and placed itself in his. His fingers wrapped around her hand and he yanked her to him, his skin cold through the nightgown._

"_I can't help you, I don't know how." She said and he caressed her cheek with his knuckles, running his index finger along her bottom lip._

"_I do." He said and kissed her, pulling away after a bit and leaving her breathless. "And I'll tell you how." He kissed her neck gently. "If you promise that you'll help me."_

"_Yes." She whispered, weaving her fingers in his thick black hair._

"_Give me your word."_

"_You have my word. I'll help you." pleasure laced with pain coursed through her body and she felt herself get lowered to the ground. He wrapped her legs around his waist and knelt on the ground, his mouth still locked on her throat as he fed deeply before pulling away._

"Miss Troy! Please wake up!" someone was shaking her shoulder. Her eyes snapped open, she was lying sprawled on her back on the greenhouse floor, her mouth dry and her body weak. She looked at the priest who had revived her and at the ghost behind him.

"I hope you're happy." She muttered.

"I beg pardon?" the priest asked, confused.

"Nothing, I was thinking out loud."

"Are you okay? What happened? I came up here for my sunrise prayers and found you on the floor."

"I must have passed out. I'm sorry if I scared you."

"Are you ill?"

"No, I haven't been sleeping very well lately. What time is it?"

"Around five."

"I should get going." She said and uneasily rose to her feet. "Thanks for your concerns." She left the priest standing in the middle of the greenhouse, staring after her. She could feel the ghost walking along side of her, and she felt as his hand moved through her shoulder. His essence, what ever you might call it, seemed thicker now, as if thick mud had been poured over her shoulder.

Making it back to the apartment, she went inside, locking the door behind her. The ghost followed her through and into the bedroom. She ignored him as she got undressed down to her underwear and got into bed, pulling the sheets up over her. She fell quickly to sleep before she could stop herself.

She was lying back on the bed of silk, a heavy arm around her waist. Cassandra looked over and saw him lying next to her, watching her with those haunting green eyes.

"_Why are you not frightened of what I am?" he asked._

"_People's souls take manifestations of what they are internally. I once spent three months with a spirit in the form of a Labrador retriever. Besides, this is New Orleans, Vampyre Capital of the World."_

"_I understand. You do not fear me because vampyres are normal."_

"_Well people pretending to be vampyres. When you were alive, you probably were one of those and when you died, your soul took the form of the creature you emulated."_

"_I don't remember being alive." He said, looking away sadly._

"_Most don't. Tell me," he looked at her. "What's your name?" he hesitated but a long moment before answering._

"_Jude." He said simply and she smiled._

"_Jude, it suits you." the corner of his mouth perked in the sexy little smile of his and he leaned in, kissing her gently._

"_Who do you descend from? Who is the fount of your line?"_

"_My family can be traced back to ancient Greece. I am the direct descendant of Princess Cassandra of Troy."_

"_The Oracle."_

"_I've never told anyone that before. It would make sense, she was cursed by Apollo to have visions, and I'm cursed by being able to see ghosts."_

"_Not cursed, my dearest Cassandra, gifted." Jude said and moved on top of her and kissing her gently, starting his slow worship of her body and taking a small amount of blood at the end while she was gasping in sexual euphoria._


	3. III

Cassandra's eyes lazily drifted over to her alarm clock as she woke. They widened in shock and her system became fully awake. It was noon and she was horribly late for work! She jumped out of bed and went to closet, pausing as she saw the note.

_Cassie,_

_I called you in sick today so just get some rest. You look like you need it._

_Much love,_

_Jess_

She sighed and crumpled the note up, climbing back into bed with a groan. She looked over at Jude who was leaning casually against the wall, looking at her intensely. She rolled her eyes and pulled her sheets up to cover her face, burrowing back into her mattress. The air shifted and the sheets were pulled back.

"Jude!" she exclaimed and grabbed at them, pulling them back up.

"_I want to see you._" he stated simply and, unseen to him, she rolled her eyes again.

"You see me every other time."

"_I want to see you now._" He clarified.

"Oh, well that just makes a world of difference. Doesn't it?"

"_Sarcasm is most unbecoming._" He said and she groaned again.

"Will you stop the mental chatter? I'm trying to sleep here." she said indignantly and was immediately put to sleep, probably by him since he seemed to have that nifty little trick.

She was on a boat. No, not a boat, it was a ship. The sun was just setting and she saw the name on a raft. The Demeter. She looked around at the men scurrying about; trying to get the last minute details worked out.

"_Jude?" she asked, but he wasn't here. The sun sank below the horizon in a brilliant display of gold and purple and there was a scream. She turned around to see a man with thick, curly black hair, his face buried in a crewman's neck. The man dropped to the deck and the attacker looked up. It was Jude. She watched helplessly as he killed everyone on the ship, tying the captain to the wheel and painting symbols on the tattered sails in blood. Lastly, he looked at her. His white shirt stained with the blood of his victims. He was in front of her in an instant and she jumped back._

"_Now do you see?" he asked, red fluid tinting his teeth and lips. "Now do you fear me?" he grabbed her upper arms in a vice-like grip and pulled her flush against his body. She made a scared noise and tried to pull away but he kept hold of her._

"_Let me go Jude, please." She begged, a tear slipping down her cheek._

"_Answer me!" he roared. "Now do you fear me?"_

"_Yes, yes I fear you!" she said and he kissed her fiercely, she gagged against his lips at the taste of blood. He pulled away and locked his red gaze on her._

"Save me Cassandra. Save me from the monster within me." He whispered against her lips and then sunk his teeth into her neck viscously.

Cassandra woke with a start, sitting up in her bed. Jude came over and touched her face.

"Jude?" she asked.

"_Shh…you sleep still." He said and stroked her face. She knocked his hand away and backed up against the wall at the head of her bed, pulling her knees to her chest._

"_It's not just a manifestation, you really are a vampyre." She said against her knees and he nodded, sitting down on her bed._

"_I was. But someone who I hoped to share eternity with killed me. Through a trick of her father, she had my blood running through her veins. No one could understand the loneliness I felt, no one but her. And she killed me." His head hung, his hair falling and shielding his face from her._

"_Say you live again. Say I do whatever it takes to bring you back. What will you do? Will you kill her?"_

"_I've thought about it."_

"_I won't be party to a murder." She said and he looked at her._

"_They _murdered_ me!" he yelled and she winced._

"_I saw what you did to those people on the ship. I saw your memory. Maybe she thought she was doing the right thing."_

"_She did think that. According to her I was a monster." He fell back on her bed and stared up at the ceiling. "I am a monster."_

"_If you do come back. What could be the side effects?" she asked._

"_I don't know. I learned the method a very long time ago in India."_

"_Essentially, I'll be putting the soul of someone back in their body, but since you weren't alive when you died, I don't know what will happen. I'll be giving you life to something that was dead when it died. You may come back as you were, or you may come back with a pulse."_

"_I may come back human."_

"_It's a possibility. And if she kills you again, she'll be committing murder. She'll go to jail. The double jeopardy law will not qualify because you weren't technically alive the first time."_

"_What is that?" Jude asked._

"_What is what?" Cassandra asked._

"_The double jeopardy law."_

"_Say I killed someone, or it would appear that they were dead but weren't. If I was convicted for the murder got out and killed them _again_, under that law I would be unable to be convicted again. Understand?"_

"_You can't be convicted for the same murder twice."_

"_Exactly. If this girl, whoever she is,"_

"_Mary."_

"_If you do come back alive and Mary kills you again, she can be convicted for your murder because you weren't technically alive the first time she killed you."_

"_That's ingenious." He said and she smiled._

"_Chalk one up for the legal system, loopholes and all." she said and watched him as he put himself in a kneeling position on her bed, reaching out and touching her face again. Her eyes fluttered closed and he leaned in, inhaling her scent, there was no trace of fear in it. He brushed his lips against hers and she leaned into him. Jude laced his fingers in her thick blue-black hair and deepened the kiss, his tongue dueling with hers. He broke away, her breath warm against his face. "I have a question."_

"_Ask." He said and she smiled again._

"_Did you know Dracula?" she asked and he laughed, kissing her again._


	4. Message

Wondering why this story hasn't been updated in like forever

Wondering why this story hasn't been updated in like _forever?_

See my profile for details!


End file.
